


All Speckled with Stars

by crazylittleelf



Series: Ways and Means [20]
Category: Fringe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bondage, Community: kink_bingo, Mind Control, Multi, Painplay, Sensation Play, Sex, Tattoos, Telepathy, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-13
Updated: 2009-08-13
Packaged: 2017-10-02 21:14:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazylittleelf/pseuds/crazylittleelf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick, Peter and Olive bond a bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Speckled with Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the kink_bingo postage stamp: tattoos/tattooing, painplay (other), bondage (held down), sensation play. Set when they're 26-ish.

They hit the bed at full speed, nearly bounced Peter to the floor.  Nick had her pinned face-down, hips over her thighs, hands on her wrists.  He was nosing through her hair, biting at the back of her neck.

"Here?"

"Get off of me."

"Not until you tell me."

She screeched, tried to throw him off but she couldn't get the leverage.

Peter set his book aside.

Nick shifted both of Olivia's wrists to one hand and tugged her shirt up.  When one shoulder blade was bare he swiped his tongue over her skin before nipping along the top edge of the bone.

"Here, right?"

The sound she made might have been an attempt to say no, but Peter wasn't really sure.  She also seemed to be trying to bite Nick's arm but she couldn't reach.

"You guys are better than cable, you know that, right?"

Nick grinned up at him.

"I wanna try something."

Peter raised an eyebrow.

Nick ran his fingers down Olivia's back and she stilled.  Peter could feel the movement of the thoughts between but couldn't catch the details.  A smile flickered over her face and she looked over her shoulder at Nick.

"Can you?"

He shrugged.  "Dunno."  He stroked her cheek, touched the corner of her mouth.  "That's why I wanna try."

Peter narrowed his eyes.  They were looking at him the way they did right before he wound up tied to the headboard or wearing a collar or naked in the backseat of Nick's car.  "Try what?"

Olivia just looked at him and felt her at the edge of their connection, pressing against it but not intruding.  Just there.  This wasn't anything new; feeling each other along their link wasn't something they did all the time but often enough.  Even when they weren't quite literally fucking around her presence at the edge of his thoughts was familiar.  He let the walls slip and then he felt it, felt Nick's presence behind her, not filtered at all, just passing through her and he realized it wasn't Olivia looking at him at all.  Nick was borrowing her mind.  Nick was in her mind and wanted Peter's as well and it was completely fucking overwhelming.

There was a moment of panic when he wanted to resist, and an even stronger moment of panic when he understood that there was no fucking way he could resist if Nick really wanted in but Nick just waited.  Peter's breathing slowed.  It was _Nick_, for fuck's sake, and Olivia too and he knew the way he knew that gravity held things together that he was safe with them and let the last of the walls collapse.

The disorientation made him dizzy.  He was still stretched out on the bed, leaning against the headboard but his mind — her mind — insisted he was sprawled face down on the bed, Nick's weight settled on his legs.  He tried lifting his hand and felt the pressure on her wrist pinning him to the bed.  He tried shifting his thoughts away and felt Nick pinning him in place.

Nick was grinning, opened-mouthed, delighted.  "Holy shit."  He lowered his head to whisper in Olivia's ear.  "Can you feel him?"

"Mmm."

"You can do better than that."  Nick bit her shoulder and the pain of it spiked across their link, hot and bright and she pressed her hips down in to the mattress.  Peter arched up, following the motion.

"So good.  Feels so good."

"He feels you, too?"

"Yeah."

"Peter?"

He drug his eyes up to Nick's, grinned at the brightness of them.  Peter made an incoherent little sound but he was nodding along with it.  "Good.  Christ, Nick."

He dropped his eyes from Nick's to Olivia's and realized the mistake immediately.  The connection flared between them.  He could feel the lingering sting of the bites on her shoulder, Nick's cock against the curve of her ass.  He could feel how good that felt, how slick she was, how if she squirmed just right she could get just a little friction against her clit, how that she couldn't really move more than that made it even better.  He could feel her feeling the press of his dick against the fabric of his jeans, how the tightness was almost painful.  She could feel him shifting his hips, rubbing, could feel the wetness at the head of his cock and she could feel him starting to shudder, hear him crying out.  He could feel Nick distancing himself from the feedback loop between them, feel him feeling their orgasms but not tumbling along after them.  He panted in time with Olivia, tried to catch his breath.

"Awesome."  Nick rubbed his hands together.  "Let's get started."

***

Peter'd lost track of time.  Hell, he'd lost track of himself.  Nick was working their connection, pushing them into each other and Peter wasn't at all sure that they were still three separate people.  He and Olivia were side by side on the bed, naked, slick with sweat.  They had knotted their fingers together, making the connection even stronger.  Nick was pinning his free hand down at his side, kneeling beside him, leaning over him.

Nick's teeth sank into to Peter's upper thigh, sharp pain that was echoed back from Olivia, filtered though her until it came back to him as pleasure.  They were both covered in bite marks, bruises sucked into their skin.

"Here?"  Nick's voice was a rasping whisper.  The strain of holding their link open, so completely open was exhausting him but it was worth it.  He bit Peter again and Olivia moaned.

So worth it.

Olivia shook her head.  "Nuh.  Not telling."  Her voice was low, husky and it made Peter's dick twitch through the pool of precum that was spreading over his belly.

Nick reached over to her, ran his fingers over her thigh where he had bitten Peter.  They both shivered under his fingers and he closed his eyes and let them wash over him.  He bit his lip and that made Olivia shudder.

He crawled over Peter, pressing against him and Olivia was there there, too, and he wasn't sure if she moved on her own or if he moved for her.  He thought it probably didn't matter.  They were a knot of legs and arms and he was kissing at Peter's mouth and Olivia's lips were on his neck, just below his ear.  Olivia was rubbing herself on Peter's hip and Nick could feel how hot she was against Peter's skin.  She had her hand curled around Peter's cock and it might as well as been his; he was thrusting at the side of Peter's thigh, could feel her fingers clenching around him.  They were chaotic movement and breathy gasps and Olivia whispering his name, Peter whispering hers.  He couldn't tell who broke first, could feel no distinction between them, only hot bursts of pleasure that dimmed his vision.

***

Sweat was cooling their skin and Olivia was trying to burrow between them.  Peter snagged a blanket from the foot of the bed with his toes and pulled it over them, tried to cuddle even closer.  Any distance, any amount of space between them was unbearable.  He licked her shoulder, pressed his lips to her skin as he started to drowse.

She nuzzled her face against Nick's neck, shifted back just a little.  The kiss was a light brush of her lips below one of his collarbones.

"Stars.  Here."  She kissed below the other collarbone.  "And here."

Peter felt Nick's smile, felt him kiss her, the warmth of it lulling him to sleep.  Nick grazed his fingers over her skin where the ink would soon mark her.

"I know."


End file.
